One Big Happy Mcfamily
by iSeriouslylovegreys
Summary: Life at home and at work with the Shepherds. How they will overcome the challenges that come with raising 5 kids. Other families mentioned: The Karev's the Sloan's and the Hunt's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Greys anatomy**

**Hello people, Im sure alot of you have no idea what i am doing because yet again i am starting another story. Well... THese are the days might be ending... MIGHT dont freak out im not sure yet. I had this in my head for ahwile and i ran with it. I hope you read this and enjoy it! **

It was the happiest day of their lives. They sat in Seattle Grace hospital that had become their home. Derek caressed her cheek and beamed down at the little baby in their arms. She was beautiful. She was small and pink and her eyes were closed. Her little chest went up and down slowly as she breathed in her sleep. It was the happiest day of their lives. He looked down at his little girl and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. She had his dark curly hair but she was all Meredith. She had her eyes and her nose, thank god. He hoped one day she would have her adorable giggle and innocent demeanor. Meredith was smiling down at her too. She caught Derek's eye and kissed his nose.

"Look at her. She's perfect." Meredith said.

"That's because she's ours." Derek replied. He ruffled her hair and sighed. The labor had been long but Meredith was a champ. He was just happy that finally they got to hold their baby in their arms. She was still nameless because the couple was constantly in disagreement. Meredith held her tiny hand and ran her fingers against her soft skin.

"She needs a name Derek." Meredith stated.

"Well you hate Danielle."

"Yes I do." Meredith smirked. "But you were completely against Delia."

"That is correct." He starred down at his daughter.

"What about…. Jillian? Its cute I read it somewhere recently." Meredith was still starring at her baby completely enamored with her.

"Jillian… I like it. But the question is… does she?" Derek was now looking at his sleeping daughter. "What about Jillian? Do you like Jillian?" The little baby gurgled and then breathed returning to a very deep sleep. Derek assumed that was a yes.

"I think she likes it. I know I do. So is this it? Have we finally agreed on a name."

"Looks like we have. Jillian Shepherd. Has a nice ring to it." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You think everything with Shepherd has a nice ring to it."

"That's true. And it does." Derek smiled and winked at her and she giggled.

"Okay Mr. Shepherd, any suggestions for a middle name?"

"Why? Cant come up with any more ideas? Jillian was pretty genius I must admit."

"I love when you admit im right and your not." She smirked and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Honestly it was all Jilly's decision." Meredith smiled at the nickname he called their daughter.

"Jilly. That sounds so good. Wow im smart." She sighed and leaned back in her bed. "Im also exhausted. Lets pick a middle name and I can try to get some rest before im bombarded by Izzie, Lexie and Cristina." Derek nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You don't want to go with Elizabeth?" Derek asked.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to." Meredith tiredly replied. Derek chuckled.

"Meredith, of course I want to. It's your name and I love every part of you." He kissed her neck and she pulled away.

"I get it Der. Cool it with the PDA in front of Jilly. If you like Elizabeth then so do I."

"Sorry Mer. And yes I love Elizabeth."

"Okay so were agreed… Happy birthday Jillian Elizabeth." Meredith fell asleep and Derek returned Jillian to her bassinet. He talked to her for hours, telling him about himself and her mother and how much they loved each other and of course her. He couldn't wait to play with her and interact with her.

* * *

_2 years later _

"Come on Jilly were going to see Daddy!" Meredith tried to rouse Jilly who was watching Dora on the couch. She was completely in love with boots and loved speaking 'spish' with Dora. Meredith tapped her foot.

"Come on Jilly bean the train is leaving!" Meredith tried to be funny and made a horn sound and pumped her hand in the air. Jillian turned around and laughed, leaping from the couch.

"Mamma is so silly!" She sang as she went to the door and held her mothers hand.

"Where is your sweater miss?" Meredith asked her daughter, bending down to tie her converse. Meredith had recently bought her daughter matching converse to her laceless navy ones. Cristina mocked her for a week. Derek thought it was adorable and Jilly loved being mini mommy.

"In my woom!" Jilly giggled while playing with Meredith's hair. Meredith laughed and tickled her tummy.

"You mean room you silly Jilly. Do you want me to get it or do you want to be a big girl and get it yourself?"

"Myself myself!" Jilly ran upstairs and disappeared into her room. She came out with her purple hoddie and her blue elephant. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Meredith's arms. "Weady." Meredith took her outside and strapped her into the car, well she tried. Jilly was very stubborn, Derek always joked it was because of Meredith's genes and she always denied it. Meredith had tried to sing to her and distract her, which usually worked.

"Little Jilly bear is going to the hospital but she needs to get into the car so we can get there." Meredith sang to her with the tune of 'little bunny fu fu.' Meredith kept repeating it and Jilly hummed along. Meredith finally had gotten her in and Jilly was bouncing up and down. Her little brown curls were flopping around her face. They didn't get in her eyes because she was wearing a sparkly silver headband that Lexie had picked out.

"Momma I see daddy now?" Meredith was driving and looked at her through the mirror.

"Yes sweetie we are going to go see daddy."

"Kay." Jilly murmured and played with her elephant quietly. Meredith was relieved to have some silence. Jilly was very talkative for her age and was always asking questions and talking and singing. Derek loved how bubbly and happy she was although she could easily be very stubborn. Finally they had pulled up to the hospital and Jilly started getting really excited. Meredith was trying to get her to calm down as they parked.

"Jilly can you tell me what the sign says?" Meredith knew Jilly couldn't spell yet but she always remembered things very well.

"Sattle Grace hospital!" She bellowed and clapped her hands. Meredith smiled.

"That's right. And who works here?"

"Daddy!"

"Very good. Who else?"

"Mommy and aunt Lexie and aunt Cristina and Uncle Owen and Uncle Mark and Auntie Izzie and Uncle Alex and Richad!" Meredith had unloaded the car and picked up Jilly who wanted to walk but Meredith refused. She was only two years old and very small. The parking lot was a large place to have a two year old running loose. Jilly wasn't very good at walking with Meredith, she liked to lead which terrified Meredith.

"Mama why am I in the stroller?"

"Because Mommy wants to keep you close until we get inside." Meredith replied.

"I am no go to daycare right?"

"Right. Were seeing daddy and having lunch with everyone. You are going to get to see Sophia and Will!"

"Yay!" Meredith walked into the hospital and received many smiles from the nurses. They all loved Jilly and thought she was absolutely adorable. When they walked into the cafeteria Jilly saw her father sitting down at a table on the far end. She squirmed and tried to get out of the stroller. Meredith released her and she ran towards her father. "DAAAAAAADDDDDYYY!!!" She shrieked with joy as Derek scooped her up and kissed her. She giggled as he tickled her and swung her in the air. He held her in his arms until Meredith caught up.

"Hello Dear." He kissed her softly and put his arm around her.

"Hi. How's your day going?"

"I have one more craniotomy scheduled and then I'll be home tonight for dinner. I was thinking about taking you out and maybe we could spend the night alone." He whispered the last part in her ear. She nodded and giggled.

"We both have tomorrow off so that sounds perfect." They had put Jilly down who had been playing with her elephant toy at their feet. Derek stroked Jilly's hair.

"I asked Mark and Lexie to watch her. She loves playing with Will."

"Sounds good. Where are they?"

"Here they come now." Derek motioned to the group approaching. Meredith picked up Jilly and greeted her friends. Meredith put Jilly on the floor who went to talk to Will and Sophie. Zoe was only 16 months and was being held by Owen. The adults greeted each other and then sat down to eat some lunch. Meredith, Izzie, Cristina and Lexie all got up.

"Jilly come with Mommy were going to get food for everyone." The kids and their moms all went to go get in line to get food. Instead of grabbing Meredith's hand Jilly grabbed Wills. Lexie thought they were in love and Meredith insisted that they were just best friends.

"Do I smell wedding bells?" Cristina joked.

"Not funny at all." Meredith replied, she never wanted to think of her baby girl growing up.

"Its cute Mer come on."

"Yea incest is so adorable." Izzie laughed and realized that her hand was empty. "Sophia!" Izzie called out looking for her daughter. Sophia popped out from behind a pillar and scared her mom.

"Boo!" The little girl laughed as her blonde girls bounced about her face. Izzie picked her up and tickled her.

"Don't scare mommy again sweetie, okay?" The little girl laughed and went to go talk to Jilly and will. Izzie sighed and checked her watch. "Mer you're so lucky you have the days off. I have back to back surgeries tonight." Izzie groaned and Meredith stuck out her tongue.

"Im trying to lighten my schedule for Jilly. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. I don't want to be my mother." Lexie groaned.

"Mer you're never going to be your mother… EVER! You're a great mom just look at Jilly she's as happy as ever." The women looked at their children happily playing on the floor. They all smiled.

"I cant wait until Zoe gets bigger her crying is getting a little old." Meredith laughed.

"I don't think you can blame her Cristina. She's a baby." Cristina sighed.

"She makes up for it with her looks though, so Im happy." She tried to smile and Izzie stifled a laugh. Cristina glared. The women picked out food and everyone was eating. When the children finished Derek volunteered to get the kids dessert. Jilly tugged on his shirt.

"Daddy we want dessert." She was speaking on behalf of everyone.

"Okay pumpkin lets go." He picked her up and gathered the children. "Everyone follow uncle Derek for some cupcakes!" The children cheered and followed Derek to the pastry stand outside the cafeteria.

Derek finally returned with the children and Jilly ate her cupcake on Meredith's lap. She got pink frosting all over her face. Meredith giggled and took a picture with her phone and set it as the background. She loved taking pictures and capturing moments with her daughter. Everyone eventually had to go and the kids went back to daycare and Meredith and Jilly went home. On the way home Meredith told her she was staying with Will tonight. Jilly was excited and couldn't wait. When they got home Meredith made her a snack of apples and peanut butter and then helped her pack her red backpack. Derek had gotten it for her as a surprise one day. It said J.E.S in white stitching. Jilly loved it so much and always took it when she spent the night away from her parents. Meredith was glad Jilly liked having sleepovers and wasn't too clingy to her. She knew it was good for her developmentally. Meredith drove her to Lexie's and Marks and Jilly was happy to leave her. Meredith kissed her goodbye and left to go meet Derek for dinner.

At dinner Meredith and Derek had a great time. They joked and ate and talked about themselves. They had not had a night to themselves in a very long time.

"We should do this more often." Meredith said while she rested on his shoulder.

"I agree, but we have a daughter." Derek commented. Meredith nodded. "Speaking of which," Derek began. "The other day she mentioned how her friend Abby at daycare has a new baby at home to play with."

"Mmmhmm." Meredith said. "Tell me more." She joked and batted her eyelashes. Derek laughed.

"I was just saying how Jilly seemed jealous…. That's all." He winked at her and she sat up.

"What are you saying Derek?" "Do you want to have another baby?"

"I've never not been fond of the idea." Derek smiled again. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind. I love Jilly and I would love to have another child. She's at the right age too."

"So you want to make another baby with me?"

"I want to make another baby with you." She kissed him softly and the two of them got the check and headed home. Meredith couldn't wait to bring another child into the world.

**Well.... REVIEW? I hope you liked it! I wont be updating very soon because i have a midterm this week... Keep on the lookout for updates on the next adventure for the shepherd family!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont Own it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and faves and subscriptions! I hope you enjoy!**

"Do I get to see dem today?" Jillian could barely contain herself as she ate her cheerios. Meredith and Derek had told her about the baby when she was just into her second trimester. They wanted to make sure everything was perfect and that they were out of the woods before they broke the news to their now three year old daughter. Jillian had turned three years old and Meredith and Derek could not believe how big their baby had gotten. Her brown curls were longer and wavier and she had an adorable new haircut that gave her bangs. Meredith was worried but Jilly wanted it so she had said yes. It looked great and her baby was really growing up. Jillian had developed her own sense of style as well. She loved leggings and sneakers and hoddies. She was their little tomboy and they loved it. She loved animals more then anything and wanted a puppy so badly. Instead of a puppy however, Derek and Meredith had given her the next best thing, a new brother or sister. Better then just one they were having two! Twins! Jilly was so excited and loved the idea of having two brothers or sisters. Meredith and Derek had been preparing her a lot. Answering questions about the babies and reading her books. They knew she would be a great big sister. Derek had suggested the idea of bringing Jilly to one of their ultrasounds. Today they would find out if the babies were boys or girls or both.

"Yes sweetheart you get to see them." Derek answered between bites.

"Mommy and Daddy and Jilly see sisters today!" Jilly sang as she picked up her orange juice. The cup tipped over and it spilled. Meredith got up and Derek ushered her back.

"Mer I've got it."

"No Derek im fine, im pregnant not an invalid." Meredith was cranky and Derek stayed back. Meredith picked up the cup and began to wipe the floor. Jilly got paper towels and helped her mommy.

"Sorry Mommy…." Jilly looked at the floor. When they were all done Meredith put Jilly on her lap.

"Its okay Jilly bean, accidents happen remember?" Jilly nodded snuggled her elephant as Meredith sipped her tea. She had switched to tea now that she was pregnant and was getting used to the lack of caffeine it gave her.

"How's the tea?" Derek smirked at her from behind the paper. Meredith playfully rolled her eyes.

"Its great. Thanks for asking." She tickled Jilly's tummy. "Daddy is silly isn't he?"

"Silly daddy…" Jilly mumbled. Meredith felt one of the babies move inside of her and she put Jilly's hand to her belly. Derek came over to feel his babies move.

"Jilly do you feel that? That's the babies inside Mommy." Derek told her.

"My sisters are movin?" Jilly asked.

"Yes sweetie the babies are moving in mommy's belly." Meredith answered.

"That's why mommy's belly is getting bigger, the babies need to live there bean." Derek told her.

"Oh." Jilly said. Her hands were moving in slow circular motions around Meredith's stomach. Her siblings moving around intrigued her. Meredith and Derek were so thrilled that she was taking on her big sister role. "Mama do they know I make pictures for them?"

"Of course they do. And I bet they love them already." The fridge was adorned with pictures Jilly drew of the babies inside and outside of mommy. Derek checked his watch.

"Lets go get ready princess so we wont be late." Derek took Jilly upstairs to get her dressed while Meredith cleaned up in the kitchen.

* * *

Meredith and Derek arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes before their appointment. Meredith was reading a magazine and Derek and Jilly were doing a puzzle when her name was called.

"Meredith Grey." A friendly nurse called. "You can follow me this way." They entered the exam room and Meredith put Jilly up on the table next to her.

"Jilly do you have any questions before the doctor comes in?"

"No mamma I just wanna see my sisters, that's all." Meredith gave Derek a look and he came over and rubbed Jilly's outstretched knee.

"You know Jilly bean, you might get a baby brother instead of a sister. And we can't change that and were going to love the babies no matter what right?" Jilly looked down sadly and nodded. Derek held up his hand in a high five mode. "Littlest high five?"

"Yeah." Jilly high-fived her dad and Meredith smiled and ruffled her hair. Jilly patted Meredith's belly lightly. "Babies get one too, right Mama?" Meredith nodded.

"That's right bean." Finally the doctor came in. Doctor Campbell was very nice and greeted the family warmly.

"Well hello Shepherds! Why, is that little Jillian?" Jilly smiled at Doctor Campbell.

"We decided to bring her with us today." Meredith said.

"Well miss Jillian do you have any questions before we look at your brothers or sisters?" Doctor Campbell was kneeling down at Jilly's height. Jilly shook her head no.

"I think we've covered it all at home." Derek said. He held Meredith's hand in anticipation. Doctor Campbell nodded.

"Alrightly then. Let's get started."

"Jilly sit on Daddy's lap because Mommy needs to lie down for the Doctor." Derek pulled Jilly on to his lap and he held Meredith's hand as Doctor Campbell rubbed the gel on Meredith's baby bump.

"Your belly is a good size." The doctor commented.

"Im showing much more at this stage then I was with Jilly. But I guess that's because of the multiple babies."

"Yes and most women show more in their second or third pregnancy." Doctor Campbell stopped at an image. "That's baby A. He has a very strong heart beat and looks great." Derek gasped.

"Did you say he?" He was practically in tears. Doctor Campbell nodded.

"Yes I did. Congratulations baby A is a boy." Meredith squeezed Jilly's hand.

"Jilly can you see your brother?" Jilly nodded and grinned.

"Yes I can Mamma. And he's cute too! Looks just like me!" All the adults laughed and Derek tickled her.

"Silly billy Jilly." Jilly laughed and addressed Doctor Campbell.

"Wheres other one?" Doctor Campbell moved onto the next twin.

"There he is. His heartbeat is normal, not as strong as baby A but still in the perfectly normal range. He looks great and you will probably feel more fetal movement soon." Doctor Campbell froze on the image and began to print pictures. Meredith was so happy.

"Do you hear that Jilly? You are going to have two baby brothers!" Meredith hoped she would be happy. Jilly nodded.

"You're still going to love me right?" She asked in a small voice. Derek kissed her forehead.

"We will always love you Jilly. You're our first baby. That's never going to change angel." Meredith sat up and gave Jilly a hug. Jilly sat on her lap for the rest of the appointment.

"Everything looks great Meredith! We will see you all in a few weeks for your 28 week checkup!" The Shepherds walked out of the room and were walking out of the hospital.

"Jilly do you want to go get ice cream?" Meredith asked her daughter as she walked beside her. Jilly rapidly nodded.

"Yah!"

"Ice cream it is!" Derek helped Jilly into the car and the family drove off for ice cream to celebrate the baby boys.

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning and Meredith was in surgery. She was going to be going on maternity leave in 2 days and couldn't wait. She was clipping an aneurysm on a middle-aged man. Derek had taken Jilly in to the daycare. Meredith was just two weeks shy of her due date and was ready to have her babies. Having twins made her twice as large as she was with Jilly and surgery was almost impossible. She swore to the Chief that she would be able to scrub in and he let her. He thought of Meredith as a daughter and couldn't say no to her. She was in the O.R when the pain began. She thought it was just a lot of kicking from the boys but she decided to ignore it. Her face must have shown her pain so an intern lightly touched her arm.

"Doctor Grey are you alright?" Meredith didn't answer she just winced and kept going. The intern continued to ask her. "I could get Doctor Shepherd for you if you need, he told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you were okay." Meredith laughed.

"I'm fine. Its probably just Braxton hicks. Nothing to worry Doctor Shepherd about." The intern retreated and whispered something to a nurse. Meredith kept on proceeding with the surgery until Izzie came in with a scrub mask to her mouth.

"Mer what the hell are you doing?"

"You brought Izzie?" Meredith asked the intern who nodded.

"Yes well Doctor Shepherd knew you wouldn't want him so I-" Meredith interrupted.

"I don't care what doctor shepherd wanted im going to finish this surgery if it kills me!" Izzie gasped and Meredith groaned.

"Iz im kidding. Im fine really im fine." Izzie shook her head.

"Mer come on. You're coming with me. Cristina paged shadow Shepherd and he's going to finish up for you." Just then Cristina barged in pulling shadow Shepherd by his scrubs.

"Alright people he's here. Mer come on we need to get you checked out. When I had Zoe I thought it was the Braxton hicks but it wasn't. So suck it up and lets move." Meredith sighed and handed over the tools to Shadow Shepherd.

"Thank you so much Dr. Bently." She said apologetically. "Im sorry about them." He smiled.

"No worries Doctor Grey. Good luck with your baby. Congratulations!" Cristina and Izzie dragged away Meredith. They got her in a wheelchair and brought her to a room. Derek was waiting with Jilly.

"Mer thank god! I knew you wouldn't listen to me so I had my reinforcements take care of it." He nodded to Cristina and Izzie who left the room.

"Listen. You better hope im having the babies today. Or else." Meredith was in a bad mood and Derek stroked her hair.

"I was just looking out for you okay? So be a sport and sit up on the bed." Meredith grumbled and sat on the bed reaching for Jilly.

"Jilly Mommy's okay, don't be scared sweetie." Jilly nodded and played with Merediths hair as she sat right below her belly. Doctor Campbell joined them shortly.

"Hello Shepherds. I hear we might have some new additions shortly?" Meredith nodded and handed Jilly to Derek.

"I certainly hope so." Meredith glared at Derek who simply smiled.

"Well let's see what were dealing with." Doctor Campbell examined Meredith.

"So?" Derek asked and Adjusted Jilly on his hip.

"Well Meredith, Your definitely dilated and in active labor. By the looks of it you had been for about an hour. How's the pain?" Meredith winced but tried to be brave for Jilly.

"Its okay. It's not unbearable. I know it will only get worse from here though." Derek held her hand.

"Im going to go get Jilly settled with Izzie and Lexie and I'll be right back." He put Jilly at the foot of the bed. "Jilly say goodbye to Mommy and give her a hug and kiss." Jilly scooted up to Meredith and hugged her and kissed her. She then kissed her very swollen stomach.

"Bye bye mommy. Bye bye brothers. I see dem soon?" Meredith nodded.

"Yes sweetie very soon. I love you." Jilly blew Meredith a kiss and left with Derek.

"Alright Meredith I'll be back to check on you in another hour. A nurse will bring you a gown and help you get settled."

"Okay thank you!" Meredith laid down and picked up her phone from her scrubs on the chair. She texted Alex: _Hey you're off today right? Iz is here watching Jill. Cris is in surgery and Derek wont leave my side so can you possibly run to my house and grab my bag? Its in the closet in our room. _ Shortly after she got a response from Alex.

_Yea. Soph is at daycare and Gabe is here with Mccrazy…. I mean Izzie's mom __. _Meredith responded.

_Thanks! Give her a break she's nice…. Don't worry this stays between us. See you soon. _Meredith dropped her phone on her bedside table and the contractions began to come faster and faster. Derek was with her and holding her hand. She was sweaty and irritable. This labor was much harder then the one she had with Jilly.

"Derek im scared. What if something goes wrong."

"Nothings going to go wrong. Doctor Campbell said it would be fine."

"Derek you lived with a freaking OBGYN for Christ's sake! You know things ALWAYS go wrong with twins." Derek soothed her and rubbed her shoulders.

"You're doing great Mer. You need to relax and breathe. Okay?" Meredith breathed deeply and Doctor Campbell joined them, having changed into her pink scrubs.

"How are we doing folks?" She asked brightly.

"Ready to get these babies out of me." Meredith replied warily. Doctor Campbell examined her.

"Meredith your 10 centimeters dilated. Were going to start pushing okay?" Meredith nodded and readied herself.

"You can do this Mer." Derek encouraged her.

"Alright this is going to be a big one. On the count of three push as hard as you can. 1, 2, 3! PUSH!"

* * *

_shortly after_

Derek and Meredith sat side by side, each holding a baby boy. The twins were Identical and both shared Meredith's blonde locks. Both parents were cooing over the babies. Meredith couldn't believe the little boys she brought into the world.

"They're beautiful Mer. Thank you." Derek kissed her and cradled the boy in his arms.

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek. I think he's smiling." Derek chuckled softly and admired his baby.

"He just loves being with his mom."

"When should Jilly come in?" I should probably text Lexie.

"Hold on a minute. Lets just be with our sons for now. They still are nameless."

"Well I thought we decided we each would get to name one."

"Fair enough. I really like the name Liam." Derek stroked his son's cheek. "How would you like to be Liam." The tiny baby made a small noise and Derek smiled. "I think we have a taker." Meredith smiled.

"Aw Liam. I like it. Baby boy would you like to be Caleb?" The baby gurgled and Meredith stroked his cheek. "Well we've got that settled." The door opened slightly and Lexie was smiling and holding Jilly.

"Hi guys," she whispered. "Im sorry Jilly really wanted to meet her brothers." Derek nodded and beckoned her in.

"Come on in!" Jilly ran in and eyed her brothers.

"Hi Jilly bean. Meet your little brothers." Lexie lifted Jillian onto Meredith's bed.

"Dey small Momma." Jilly said.

"You were not much bigger when you were born Bean." Meredith smiled and stroked her hair.

"Jilly hold?" Jilly held out her hands. She had been practicing with a baby doll.

"They are too small right now princess but when they are a bit older you can hold them. Okay?" Jilly pouted and Lexie tried to change the subject.

"Did you guys decide on names?" Meredith nodded.

"This is Caleb Thatcher and Derek is holding Liam Christopher. We decided to use our fathers as middle names." Lexie almost cried.

"Dad is would be so happy Mer, he really would." Lexie kissed Jilly's top of her head. "I'm going to go Jilly bean. Willy needs me to pick him up. Congrats you guys I'll be back to hold my nephews." Lexie left the family to themselves. Jilly sat closer to Meredith.

"I touch?" Meredith nodded and she stroked Caleb.

"Gentle Jilly, very good." Jilly sang softly.

"Happy birday to you. Happy birday to you. Happy birday dear Caleb awn Liam. Happy birday to you." Meredith kissed her head and smiled at Derek. They knew Jilly would be the best big sister in the world.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!! **


	3. PLEASE READ

Dear Friends,

I have been talking to some of you thorough PM and I have made it clear that my finals were taking over my life! THEY ARE OVER! Now I am at your disposal and will begin updating MUCH more frequently! So give me a shoutout…. Review this so I know people still care? Haha also if you have any ideas or anything you want to see for any of my stories then please just put it here or PM me!

Here is the update order just FYI:

One Big happy Mcfamily- I have the chapter almost done so get ready for an update!

One in a Million- I have all my ideas just need to put them onto the screen

He Wasn't good enough for her- Got some ideas so expect something soon!

Possibilities- Im kinda just going with whatever I feel at the moment so ill get on that!

These are the Day's You'll remember- Yah so I had that whole Angry AN about how im ending well ive had my "space" and I think im heading back despite what all the haters said….

AND….. I HAVE A NEW PROJECT UP AND RUNNING! I might squeeze that in here somewhere so get very excited because I don't think ive seen it done on here and its gonna be a challenge for me but I think it could be VERY good. Its going to be challenging for me to write but ill give it my best shot if you guys support me!

So thanks for bearing with me and my crazy schedule and I'll see ya soon!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont Own it just the shepherd kids**

Meredith answered the phone while the pancakes were cooking. It was a Saturday morning and the children were already up. Meredith and Derek both got weekends off, though Derek was at the hospital to check on patients. Meredith answered the phone while juggling the baby bottle. She picked up the phone and exasperatedly answered.

"Hello?" she barked impatiently.

"Mer its Cristina okay listen to this so Teddy and I were deep in the inferior vena cava when-" Meredith cut her off.

"Cristina are you calling me to brag about all your time in the O.R?"

"Hell yes, so anyway in the vena cava when suddenly-"

"Cristina, shut up! I haven't been in the O.R in god knows how long so just shut the hell up."

"Oh boo hoo! Little miss mommy wants to hold a scalpel more? But I don't blame you I miss Zo every second of the day and I can't believe she's going to be 5 soon. It's really scary."

"Tell me about it, the boys are two already and Jilly is going to kindergarten next year. Im totally freaked out."

"Yeah well if Shep has his way you will be pregnant and having more babies for your whole life so I think you will have more opportunities to not screw up." Meredith laughed dryly.

"Thanks Cris ill keep that in mind when Zoe gets a little brother or sister."

"Yeah like that's EVER going to happen. Okay so back to what I was saying about the surgery." There was a crash and Meredith heard crying. "Everything okay in paradise?" Cristina mocked.

"Oh shit Cris I gotta go. I'll call you later." Meredith hung up the phone and dashed upstairs, Jilly was crying and the boys were too. Meredith bent down to everyone's level and she spoke softly but sternly.

"Jillian Elizabeth, please go to your room."

"But it wasn't me! IT WAS THEM!" Jillian sobbed and screamed. Meredith rested her hands on her and calmly asked again.

"Jillian please go to your room and I will be there in one minute okay bean?" Jilly nodded and left still crying. Meredith faced the boys who were silent. "Alright boys. What happened? Liam why is your basketball on Jilly's dollhouse?" Liam looked at the ground and didn't speak. "Liam Christopher, you will answer me when I speak to you." Meredith hated being so stern to her little angels. Liam let out a sob.

"Im sorry mommy. I want to play and Jilly no let me so my ball accidenty hit her house. I sorry…" Meredith turned to Caleb and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie go to your room and play I need to talk to Li." Caleb nodded and toddled out of the room, Meredith now faced Liam. "Liam is that really what happened?" Liam shook his head.

"No Mama. I hit it on purpose. I wanna see if it breaks. I didn't know it would. I made Jilly cry. Im a bad boy." Meredith hugged her son.

"Im glad you told me the truth Liam but what you did was very wrong and you're going to have to be in time out for 10 minutes." Liam hung his head and went to go sit in the time out chair in the corner of the hallway. He was brave about it. He sat in his spot and did not say a word until the ten minutes were over. Within the ten minutes Meredith came to relieve him. She embraced him and then picked him up and brought him to Jillians room. Jilly was reading a book on her princess chair. She was singing high school musical in her high pitched and soft voice. Meredith smiled as she put Liam down in front of her. "Jilly, Liam has something he needs to say." Meredith nudged Liam and he spoke softly with his head down.

"I sorry Jilly. I didn't mean to break your housey. I fix it for you and make it better because I love you big sister." He gave her a hug and a sloppy kiss and Jilly giggled.

"Okay Liam…. Just don't do it again. I still loves you." They hugged and Meredith felt proud of her children. There was never usually any problems and she was glad that today had resolved itself.

After the mornings dispute Meredith was busy making sandwiches in the kitchen, Jilly was helping out because Izzie had bought her an apron that said 'mommy's little helper' on it. She was helping and her mommy made the sandwiches. The boys were playing with the train Derek had set up in the kitchen for them. They were so fascinated and intrigued by it. Jilly was helping her mommy when suddenly Meredith's hand flew to her stomach. Meredith giggled and kept on spreading the peanut butter. Jilly starred at her mother questioningly.

"What's up Jilly bean?" Meredith said casually.

"Nothing… why did you do that?" Meredith panicked.

"Do what angel?" Julie mimicked Meredith's hand gesture. Meredith smiled and pulled her off to the side.

"Jilly since you are a big girl Mommy is going to tell you a little secret. You can't tell Daddy or Caley or Li okay?" Jilly nodded and smiled. Meredith smiled and told Jilly.

"You're going to have another little brother or sister soon. Mommy just felt the baby move a little which is why I did that. You can't tell daddy because it's a surprise." Jilly's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Im gonna have a sister?" She squealed.

"Maybe." Meredith laughed. "Were just going to have to wait and see. Are you excited sweetheart?" Jilly nodded rapidly.

"Yes! I can't wait! I love being a big sister!" Meredith smiled and pulled Jilly into a hug.

"I love trusting you Jill and talking to you like a big girl. Your going to school very soon pumpkin because somebody is almost five!" Jilly giggled.

"School! Sophie goes to school!" Meredith nodded.

"That's right Sophie does!" Jilly got a worried look on her face.

"What if baby comes when I at school?" Meredith smiled.

"Then someone will come get you, not to worry sweetie the baby wont be here for a long time." Jilly nodded when both she and Meredith heard the door opening. The boys ran to the door and Meredith and Jilly got up from the stairs and went to see Derek. The boys ran into his arms and he embraced them.

"Hey buds!" The boys squealed as he tickled them.

"Dadda!" he smiled when he saw his wife and daughter. Meredith smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he put the boys down.

"Your home early. I thought you had surgery."

"Your not happy to see me?" Derek smiled and Meredith wrapped her arm around him.

"Of course I am, I thought you were coming home later for Father's day dinner?"

"Well Jilly, Cale and Li wanted to take me fishing for fathers day so I came home. I left a note on the mirror." Meredith laughed.

"Well I was not awake this morning when I went into the bathroom so that explains why I wasn't aware." Derek smiled and held out his arms.

"Where's my little princess?" Jilly came running and jumped into his arms.

"Hiya daddy!"

"My gosh! How old are you? 15?" Jilly laughed.

"No Daddy I gonna be 5! Im a big girl right mommy?" Jilly winked and Meredith winked back. Derek looked confused.

"Hmmm. Well Jill go grab your stuff. Daddy is going to change and check on the boys. We should go in about 15 minutes." Jilly ran up the stairs leaving just Meredith and Derek in the foyer. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Derek. Our children are home." He grinned and kissed her again. "Jeez Mr. Romatic." Derek chuckled.

"That's me. You don't like it."

"No I do but I like it more when the kids aren't home." Derek nodded as she released herself from his grasp. Derek raised an eyebrow and she crossed her arms.

"Yes I know. But there is something you are not telling me. His arms traced her back and wrapped around her body." She giggled and kissed his neck.

"Let's just say you'll find out tonight." Derek grinned bigger.

"Ooh I like the sound of that Doctor Grey." Meredith loved when he called her that. She playfully smacked him.

"Go get ready and get out of here before we give our children a show they certainly do not want to see. Ever." Derek laughed and ran up the stairs while Meredith packed up sandwiches and apples for the road.

* * *

Meredith was 8 months pregnant and picking Jilly up from school. Jilly ran to her mother as she waited outside the local preschool. Meredith couldn't pick Jilly up but she snuggled her as she knelt on the street. They held hands and walked to the car.

"I am excited for my sister mommy." Meredith smiled.

"How much longer Jilly bean?" Jilly smiled and held up her pointer finger.

"ONE MORE MONTH!" She sang. Meredith nodded.

"Mmhm. Your going to have to help the boys get used to being big brothers." Jilly nodded and skipped along with her mom.

"I help them. Caleb wants a boy but I told him my turn." Meredith smiled.

"Oh really? How do you know it's your turn."

"Cuz I want a sissy and I get one so it's my turn, besides, he has Li."

"I guess you got lucky pumpkin." Jilly smiled her adorable smile and her pigtails bounced.

"What do mommy and daddy name her?" Meredith chuckled.

"Mommy and daddy cannot decide between two names, Mommy likes Lynn but Daddy likes Taylor." Jilly thought for a moment as Meredith strapped her into the car. They began to drive away when Jilly was awfully quiet. Meredith looked at her from the rearview mirror. "Whatcha thinking about Jilly bean?"

"Mix em."

"What?"

"Names, mix them gether." Meredith thought for a minute.

"You mean like Taylorlynn?" Jilly giggled.

"No Mama! Make it better!" Meredith thought in her head.

"Taelynn?" Jilly clapped her hands.

"Pretty! Likes it!" Meredith smiled.

"You do? Well we need to see if Daddy does and the boys."

When Meredith and Jilly got home she flew into the house.

"DADDY DADDDY DADDY!" she squealed and jumped into his lap. He chuckled and picked her upsidedown which caused her to shriek with laugher. "PUT ME DOOOWWNNNN DOWWNNN!" Derek heard the door unlock. Meredith walked in with the grocery bags.

"For gods sakes Derek put her down!" She put down the bags and arched her aching back. Derek shrugged his shoulders and put Jilly down. She ran off to play with the boys while Derek helped Meredith with the groceries.

"Is there a particular reason your pissed?" Derek asked after a long silence. Meredith shook her head.

"No im just exhausted and tired and want this baby out of me." Derek smiled.

"Wanna talk names to lighten the mood?" Meredith smiled and actually let out a giggle.

"Oh yeah about that I think I have a way to solve our little dilemma."

"Mmhm?"

"What about Taelynn?" Derek stopped as he was grabbing a box of cheerios.

"Huh. Where did you get that idea."

"Where do you think?" The two turned their backs as they heard Jilly singing loudly to Demi Lovato in the other room, SING IT had been a gift from Izzie and Alex for Christmas.

"Im really starting to regret that gift…"Derek playfully smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

"What do you think about Taelynn though? I kinda like it. Its cute and original I guess. Cristina will hate it in the beginning but she might get used to it." Derek rolled her eyes.

"Right and if Cristina thought global warming was an issue the ice caps would stop melting….hm?" Meredith laughed.

"Seriously what do you think?"

"Its cute, Taelynn Grace Shepherd." Meredith smiled.

"One more month."

"One more month."

**So I wasnt kidding when i said keep your eyes pealed! I hope you liked it! I LOVE REVIEWSSS! please review and stay tuned for the next shepherd!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've been absolutely terrible at updating all my stories, so my apologies with my terrible updating! **

**Next, I just wanted to tell you that im going to be updating all my stories this week as I try to get on a better pattern before school starts! I have another story im whipping up shortly so stay tuned for that! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of one big happy mcfamily! **

**Let me get everyone up to speed at where we are with everyone.**

**A g e s: Jilly is ten, Caleb and Liam are seven, Taelynn is five and the newest shepherd is Marley.**

**L o o k s: **

**-Jilly has curly/wavy brown hair and looks just like Derek but with Meredith's nose and mouth. (She manages to pull off the Mcdreamy smile perfectly though :])**

**-Caleb and Liam both have blonde hair and blue eyes just like Meredith. **

**-Taelynn looks just like Meredith (Blonde and blue eyed) but with curls instead of straight hair. **

**-Marley has Straight brown hair and brown eyes just like Derek. **

**The o t h e r guys: **

** -Sophia Karev is the same age as Jilly and is best friends with her. Her brother Gabriel is 8 and is best friends with Caleb and Liam.**

** - Zoe Hunt is 8 and a half and best friends with Emerson (Emme) Sloan who just turned 8. **

** -Will Sloan is 10 years old, best friends with Jilly and Sophia **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Only own the characters I create. **

"JILLIAN ELIZABETH YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL LETS MOVE IT!" Derek called to Jilly from the bottom of the stairs. Now that she was getting older she really did take awhile in the mornings. Caleb, Liam and Taelynn all sat at the foot of the stairs, backpacks on, waiting for their sister. Derek checked his watch again. 7:05. They needed to be at school by 7:45 and still had a round of pickups. He took all the lower school kids, Zoe, Gabe, Caleb, Liam, Taelynn and Emme, while Meredith took the rest to the middle school. Each family tried to rotate whenever possible. He called to Meredith who was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. She came to the foyer holding Marley in one arm.

"Is she still upstairs?" Derek nodded. Meredith handed Derek Marley and she cupped her hands around her mouth. "JILLIAN LETS GO WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE TO SCHOOL ON TIME." They heard a door slam and quick footsteps before Jilly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"How do I look?" She struck a pose and waited for a reply. Derek sighed and kissed Marley's forehead before handing her off to Meredith.

"Lovely. Now lets all get a move on. Last one into the car's a rotten egg!" He kissed Meredith before running off to the car with Caleb, Liam and Taelynn. Meredith strapped Marley into her baby seat and grabbed the bag.

"Jill lets get a move on!" She took her daughters hand before closing up the house and getting everyone into the car. Meredith had retired her old Saturn and now drove a range rover. She had the range rover and Derek had the Escalade. She had Jilly in the back and Marley up front and she took off. Driving out of the driveway she looked in the mirror to Jilly in the back. She was ten years old but she was quite a mature looker. She had her brown curly hair loose with a headband. She was wearing skinny jeans with ballet flats, a cream colored camisole and a navy and dark brown striped cardigan. And if Meredith didn't know any better she was definitely wearing lip gloss. Meredith smiled as she made eye contact with Jilly in the backseat. "So, excited for school today."

"Yupp, Im excited because Valentine's day is coming up! Meaning Sophie's birthday!" Meredith giggled.

"Anything else coming up say around March, or April, or MAY." She emphasized May because Jilly's birthday was coming up. Jilly had wanted a sleepover party so Meredith and Derek were thinking about it. She wanted to invite ten girls over, and of course there would be the famous birthday dinner.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about my sleepover party." She smiled sweetly at Meredith.

"Remember Daddy and I are still talking about it. You can fantasize all you want though." Jilly sighed as Meredith pulled up to the Karev's. As soon as Sophie saw the silver range rover she bounded up from the step, not before kissing her mother goodbye. Izzie waved to Meredith from the porch.

"Thanks so much Mer! See you at the hospital." Meredith called back to her.

"See ya Iz! And no problem! Tomorrow its your day!" She honked the horn and checked behind her to make sure Sophie was strapped in. "Morning Soph!" Meredith called back to the girls.

"Morning Aunt Mer. Morning Marley!" The little baby babbled and giggled while Meredith cooed to her baby from the front seat.

"Did Sophie say morning to you? Yes she did! Such a good morning baby, were gonna go to daycare and you get to see Mandy! And Auntie Lexie will come visit you when she's on her breakie break!" The girls stared at Meredith in horror as she continued to talk to Marley from the front seat. Sophie giggled and Jilly rolled her eyes.

"Now you know what it's like to have a baby in the house, rather 4 babies. You have no idea what its like being the oldest."

"Yeah I do! I have to be the perfect angel while Gabe is always misbehaving, also im almost 11 which means I have a social life AND a little brother." Jilly stuck out her tounge.

"Boohoo! You sound like Marl when she cries!" Jilly laughed. "Wanna come over later and watch iCarly? We can do homework and then watch!"  
"Yeah sounds good! I just need to check with my mom."

"Maybe you could TEXT her IF YOU HAD A PHONE." Sophie raised her eyebrows but shortly caught on.

"OH RIGHT IF ONLY I HAD A CELL PHONE." Meredith turned around and shot Sophie a look.

"That's enough Jill. Your not getting a cell phone your 10 years old and in fifth grade!"

"Almost sixth!"

"Well not yet. You don't even go to school by yourself. You don't need a cell phone." Meredith looked back at Sophie.

"Same for you too Soph, leave your parents alone about the phone." Both girls huffed while they pulled into the Sloan's. Lexie came outside with Will. He was wearing a sweatshirt over skinny jeans and converse and he had his backpack over one shoulder. His brown hair looked slightly tousled but adorable, matching his boyish charm.

"Hey Mer!" Lexie waved to her sister before sliding in the passenger seat. She turned back to Marley. "Hi little Marley! Hi girls!"

"Hi Aunt Lex!" Both girls chorused. Lexie turned back to will who was getting in next to Sophie.

"Will, anything you'd like to say." Will sighed and continued to look down, he hadn't even said hi to his friends yet.

"Morning Aunt Mer." He said sullenly. Meredith smiled and returned the good morning before pulling out of the Sloan's driveway and driving on towards the middle school. She turned to Lexie and spoke in a whisper.

"What's up with Will?" Lexie sighed.

"Didn't do his math homework because he 'didn't feel like it' I swore I would kill that boy! He needs to keep up with his work." Meredith nodded.

"It's a phase, he will get over it and start caring more I promise." Lexie nodded.

"Yeah, I hope, I can't deal with it if he doesn't especially if he starts to influence Em. She LOVES school and I hope that never changes." They got to school and the kids filled out while saying goodbye to their parents. Meredith and Lexie watched their three link arms and walk into the big middle school, they were only small fifth graders swimming in a sea of older kids.

"They're fine Lex. They have each other and that's all that matters."

"I hope your right Mer."

The three got into school and went to homeroom. Sophie and Jilly met up with their friends; Dani, Christy, Maddie and Jamie. The girls all sat clustered around a group of desks. The girls had been talking about the new season of Hannah Montana and if they would make another movie.

"I LOVED it." Maddie squealed.

"It was okay but the whole thing where Miley told everyone she was Hannah, so unrealistic and ANNOYING." Christy sighed and brightened when she say Jilly and Sophie.

"Oh look! Its Mary-Kate and Ashley!" Dani joked. The girls laughed when Jilly threw her backpack down on the floor and pooped up on a desk with Soph.

"What we talking about?"

"Well we were just talking about Hannah Montana," Jamie answered. "But now I thought we should talk about Valentines Day." The girls looked curious.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"I can make cookies!" Maddie offered. Jamie sighed.

"No dummies! Im going to have a party after school at my house. And we might even play truth or Dare!" The girls gasped. Jilly instantly became nervous. She wasn't the youngest girl in the class but most of her friends were already 11. She was just as mature as them in some ways, maybe more in others, but truth or dare freaked her out. It was just code for 'boy kissing'.

"A party?" Jilly asked.

"Yep. My mom said it was okay. We can dance and watch Valentines Day episodes of our favorite T.V shows. Also we can eat dinner." The girls nodded.

"Im in!" Christy clapped and high-five Jamie.

"Me too!" Maddie said.

"Me three!" Dani squealed.

"Sounds good but, its Sophie's birthday! Shouldn't we do it another time." The girls frowned.

"Why? She can just leave early and have dinner with her parents. You could ask your mom, right Soph?" Maddie asked.

"Totally! Im sure she would be okay with it. As long as I was home in time for my birthday dinner." Sophie winked at Jilly who shrunk slightly in her seat. She was scared to kiss a boy, to even be that close to a boy. The only boys she were close to were her brothers and her best friend Will, not to mention Sophie's brother Gabe. But that was family. It was different the eleven of them were practically siblings so those boys didn't count. She nervously peeked over to where the boys were. She made eye contact with Will who smiled at her and did a sergeants salute. She giggled and saluted back. The first bell rang and their teacher strolled in on schedule. Jilly rushed to her seat, between Will and Sophie. She smiled to herself knowing she was safe between her best friends. She was only ten years old and boys were not on the market... at least not yet.


End file.
